


[Podfic] You Can Have My Everything

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, BDSM, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "You Can Have My Everything" by white_serpentAuthor's original summary:Sometimes it takes a little pain to break through the apathy.
Relationships: Dennis Creevey/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Draco tops Harry 2020





	[Podfic] You Can Have My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Have My Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817676) by [white_serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_serpent/pseuds/white_serpent). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:56:34
  * **File Size:** 45 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JIEGxuQvFm1AhYBLonaUftlYsfi_FLtW)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZfSLGxDA0NfYSVP4imvpLHraAKqy1mLr)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_You Can Have My Everything_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817676)
  * **Author:** [white_serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_serpent/pseuds/white_serpent)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Beta:** [rindle ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindle/pseuds/rindle)
  * [**Music:** Nine Inch Nails, "Closer" ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindle/pseuds/rindle)




End file.
